


WOMEN AND GEORGENOTFOUND

by Sunshine_Harem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Harem/pseuds/Sunshine_Harem
Summary: T H IS V I D E O-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	WOMEN AND GEORGENOTFOUND

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made this. Just read it I guess.

"THIS VIDEO, we coded it so that I am in Love with George Not Found. i love women and also George Not Found. I hate MXM Toon. MY name is Dream and I am a Bitch. Also, TommyInnit is a Man and the Best. I love Gaming and Girls. GAMER GIRLS! Pog Champ. I hate everything!" Dream screamed dabbing.

George laughed his ass of, "haha-why are you screaming!?! My ears!" He yelled rubbing his ear lobes in pain. "Because your a Gen Z-" Dream said crying underneath his mask. "Ok Bo o m e r "

And that night George died. How? Well never know.


End file.
